Over the last decade, IC technologies have been proposed that use organic semiconductor thin film transistors (TFTs). The chief attractions of such circuits stem from the anticipated ease of processing and compatibility with flexible substrates. These advantages are expected to translate into a low-cost IC technology suitable for applications such as smart cards, electronic tags, and displays.
TFT devices are described in F. Garnier et al., Science, Vol. 265, pp. 1684-1686; H. Koezuka et al., Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 62 (15), pp. 1794-1796; H. Fuchigami et al., Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 63 (10), pp. 1372-1374; G. Horowitz et al., J. Applied Physics, Vol. 70(1), pp. 469-475; and G. Horowitz et al., Synthetic Metals, Vol. 42-43, pp. 1127-1130. The devices described in these references are based on polymers or oligomers as the active materials, in contrast with the amorphous silicon and polysilicon TFT structures that were developed earlier. The devices are typically field effect transistors (FETs). Polymer active devices have significant advantages over semiconductor TFTs in terms of simplicity of processing and resultant low cost. They are also compatible with polymer substrates used widely for interconnect substrates. Polymer TFTs are potentially flexible, and polymer TFT ICs can be formed directly on flexible printed circuit boards. They also have compatible coefficients of thermal expansion so that solder bonds, conductive expoxy bonds, and other interconnections experience less strain than with semiconductor IC/polymer interconnect substrate combinations. While metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) FET devices are most likely to find widespread commercial applications, TFT devices that utilize both p-type and n-type organic active materials are also known. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,129. S. Miyauchi et al., Synthetic Metals, 41-43 (1991), pp. 1155-1158, disclose a junction FET that comprises a layer of p-type polythiophene on n-type silicon.
Recent advances in polymer based TFT devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,208, issued May 10, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,199, issued Apr. 29, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,291, issued Nov. 12, 1996. With the development of both n-type and p-type active polymer materials, as described in these patents, complementary ICs can be readily implemented, as detailed particularly in Pat. No. 5,625,199.
With the basic organic TFT technology now well established, refinements in the device structures and processing can be expected. Among the problems remaining to be satisfactorily addressed is premature device failure due to contamination, or poisoning, of the organic semiconductor on aging.